


[Podfic] Gonna Watch You Shine

by RsCreighton



Series: Child of Mine [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Babies, Families of Choice, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hadn't really stopped to realize," Sidney says. "I'm having a baby."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Gonna Watch You Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderfrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gonna Watch You Shine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/776829) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



> Actually a prequel to This Cold Harbor Now Home but works better after the fact I think.
> 
> Thanks to hapakitsune for having BP, so I could play in their sandbox! It's a lovely sandbox. <3
> 
> BIG HUGE THANK YOU AGAIN TO LAVENDERFROST for the cover art, isn't it beautiful! -cuddles her-
> 
> The Music is [Beautiful Boy by John Lennon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lt3IOdDE5iA)

Cover Art provided by lavenderfrost

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * ## Downloads

    * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/This%20Cold%20Harbor%20Now%20Home/%5bHockeyRPF%5d%20Gonna%20Watch%20You%20Shine.mp3) | **Size:** 14 MB | **Duration:** 14:49

  
---|---


End file.
